You’re a demon, he’s a hunter, and that’s a
by PleasentlyInsane172
Summary: You're a demon, he's a hunter, thant's a knife, and I can't write summaries.....Gaanaru, one sided Sasunaru.....


Title: You're a demon, he's a hunter, and that's a Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or Disney's Magic Kingdom

Chapter 1

The hunters stood together forming a semi circle around the snarling thing that stood in the middle of them. Blood reigned down from its claws and the eyes were piercing and almost seemed human. The raven-haired man stepped forward into the center of the group and attacked the thing. I howled a battle cry and lunged towards him…. The man ducked and rolled to the other side of the circle, he turned back with his dagger suddenly visible and sliced into the being's chest. The thing flopped to the ground and the group dispersed leaving behind the corpse of something that might have been human once upon a time….

Across town

The red head's eyes watched his parter sleep peacefully next to him curled up to his side loyaly…and well cutely. Wrapping the blonde hair around his finger he felt a small smile come onto his face…..

"Ring"

Gaara's eyes opened in instant annoyance and he quickly picked up his ringing cell

"What….." he said testily into the phone his voice becoming dry ice over the phone

"There's been a death…"

"Oh?"

" One of the lower classes was killed by hunters' last night…"

"What clan"

" Konoha probably, they've recently begun to gain power up town,"

Gaara glared silently at the phone…Konoha had always been a major power holder, but they'd mostly stayed away from demon kind before…mostly

" I'll be there in a minute," He ruffled the blonde hair and disappeared into a cloud of sand….

Leaving behind a beeping phone with a squaking messenger on the other side…

The raven-haired hunter entered the headquarters with his sword tied neatly behind his back, carrying an air of death, yet sophistication, through the hall. A pineapple haired man, and another who was wearing deeply tinted glasses looked up and nodded towards him, but besides that there was no welcome. Reaching the end of the hall he entered polished brass doors with intricate designs and found himself before Tsunade who was turned away staring out the window. A woman he didn't exactly care for but was needed to get his revenge.

" The mission went well…"

"Of course"

"Conceited aren't we?"

"I'm not conceited just stating the obvious, I killed the creature easily."

Tsunade smiled, it was true the man before her was cold and well trained, but thirsted for revenge, yet that was what made him perfect.

"You'll receive your next mission tomorrow, I suggest you rest for now,"

"I'll be taking my leave now,"

She looked back as she heard footsteps approaching and leaving through her doors…

"You've done well again Sasuke….."

Diner:

Sasuke entered a familiar diner in midtown and was greeted by a bustling, yet somewhat flirty waitress who led him to a secluded table along the restaurant's back wall. No sooner had he sat down then he heard a flop in the seat across from him. He looked up and was assaulted by the sight of blonde spiky hair, bottle blue eyes, grinning eyes and a small frame wearing a chef's outfit.

Yet for once the eyes seemed slightly annoyed, Sasuke wasn't sure what it was about, but knowing Naruto he was about to get an ear full.

"Teme you disappear for three weeks, after promising to try my new dish and suddenly show up looking for food?"

"This is a restaurant"

"Not any more"

"What?"

"I don't serve to rude, assholes…."

Sasuke smirked feeling a bit of a smile tug onto his face. Naruto was a light hearted person who wasn't at all immersed in the war that he was going through and that was probably why he like him so much. The charisma, talent, care, ad innocence; made him one of Sasuke's favorite people, not that he'd ever admit that.

He remembered meeting him here years ago, walking in for somewhere quiet to eat and finding a blonde who'd quickly come up and recommended he eat something, spicy since it was obvious he wasn't getting some, Sauke responded by asking how a virgin would have any clue about sex. Within the next minute Naruto was no longer smirking and was throwing dishes at a bored Sasuke's head…from then on they'd been friends of sorts. He knew almost everything about Naruto, but his home life, he was pretty sure there wasn't much though. Naruto seemed to prefer friends and non-relatives then anything even a conversation about blood related people. For such an open person it was strange, but who was he to judge…

But all that mattered now was the cute blonde sitting across from him…who was talking, well yelling…. with his face turning an indecent shade of purple.

"Sasuke did you hear me?"

"Hmm…."

"God I hate you, wait not God you, you were complaining how I should get a security system so I got one."

Sasuke's attention instantly turned back on, Naruto being safe was a good thing, his restaurant was nice but wasn't in the best part of town….In fact it was almost to dangerous for someone like Naruto as far as he was concerned way too dangerous…

"Good…"

"But Sasuke I really have to tell you no one's going to rob me."

"Why not" said Sasuke rolling his eyes at the blonde who was always preaching about the goodness of others.

But unlike his usual answer their seemed to be a hard edge to Naruto's answer

"No one wants to die Sasuke…" and with that he laughed and walked away, leaving Sasuke a bit shaken underneath his cold exterior.

A few minutes later Naruto returned with Sasuke's dinner, which he hadn't ordered ( must have been Naruto's apology), and then Naruto walked off to somewhere in the kitchens. After eating his meal Sasuke lef this money and walked out not aware of the two pairs of animalistic eyes watching him; one pair out of guilt and another out of hate.

This is my first yaoi fanfic…love it, hate it, tell me just tell me. I mean who wants to write a piece of crap that no one will read, honestly?


End file.
